


Teaching Her A Lesson

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Drabble, Enemies, F/F, Femslash, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrell thinks it's time someone taught Gwen a lesson. Gwen has her own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Her A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).



Gwen muttered, 'You think – that everyone wants to be you!'

Darrell flushed bright red. 'Oh? Well, you can't understand why nobody wants to be you! You think you're so wonderful, Gwen Lacey, that you've no idea what everyone else thinks of you!'

She had come right up close.

'You're scaring me,' Gwen said. Which wasn't quite true.

'Good.' Darrell came closer. 'It's time someone taught you a lesson.'

Gwen took a step forward herself. 'Or someone taught _you_ one. Actually, I _would_ like to be you. Everyone loves you.'

She put a hand – gently – to Darrell's cheek, and kissed her.


End file.
